My Happy Ending
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Harry proposes to Ginny. Pure Fluff. Oneshot. Please Read and Review
1. My Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did. **

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**My**** Happy Ending**

The sparkling rays of sun twinkled brightly as they disappeared behind the horizon. Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley sat atop a small hill just outside of Hogwarts, just enjoying each others company. Harry was playing with a small, green box inside of his pocket but Ginny hadn't yet noticed. She sighed contentedly and said "It's so beautiful, isn't it? Harry nodded and decided that it was the perfect time to unveil the next surprise of the evening. The first surprise of the evening had been a picnic upon the hill they were currently sitting on.

Harry had planned everything right down to the smallest detail. Ginny had been so surprised but, thankfully, she loved surprises. She was lying next to him now, feeling full and rather content. Harry slowly pulled out the box and said "Hey Ginny, what's that over there?" He pointed his arm over in the opposite direction and Ginny looked over, trying to spot something that simply wasn't there. In the short time that she was looking around, Harry got down on one knee.

She turned back around and began to say "Harry I don't see –"Her mouth gaped open as she saw the sparkling silver ring, topped with a glittering black diamond. Harry grinned and said "Ginerva Molly Weasley, Will you make me the luckiest guy in the world and become my wife?" Tears filled Ginny's eyes and she exclaimed happily "Yes I will, Oh Harry of course I will!" They embraced, tears of joy trickling down Ginny's face.

Harry swept Ginny up in his arms and whispered "I love you, Mrs Potter" Ginny giggled and they lay back down on the tartan blanket. Harry slipped the ring upon Ginny's slender finger and smiled at the thought that this beautiful woman was to become his wife. As the last ray of sunlight disappeared and night fell, Harry and Ginny had never felt so together ever before. Harry was the happiest he had ever been and he sincerely hoped it stayed that way.

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ****♥Hands out virtual cookies♥**


	2. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vows, the characters, the song…actually I don't really own anything in this story. Part of the wedding scene was taken from Home and Away, Kirsty and Kane's wedding**

**♥****♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**My Happy Ending**

"You're engaged? When? How? Why?" Hermione Granger gushed

Ginny laughed and replied "You know how Harry was planning that romantic dinner for me? Well, actually you should know, considering you went behind my back and helped him plan it"

Hermione looked rather guilty but waited for Ginny to go on. She hadn't known what Harry was planning and was now rather eager to hear the details, as it appeared he had proposed.

Ginny went on "Harry took me up atop a mountain hill and we had a beautiful dinner, complete with a bottle of vintage wine. Afterwards we were watching the sunset and he pointed in the opposite direction and asked me what that was. I looked for a moment or two but I couldn't see anything. I turned back to tell Harry so and he was down on one knee with this absolutely beautiful ring in the box in his hands. I gasped and he proposed. Well obviously I accepted otherwise I wouldn't be so happy!"

Hermione grinned and sighed "Reminds me of when Ron and I first got engaged"

Ginny giggled and replied "That was only two weeks ago, Mione"

"It seems like longer then that, Gin" she protested

Ginny laughed and replied "Hey, I just had a thought, how about we have a double wedding! We can both get married on the same day!"

Hermione's eyes lit up "That would be great! You and Harry could get married in the morning and then Ron and I in the afternoon!"

Ginny smiled and said "How about we go break the news to the boys?"

_Two Months Later_

Ginny Weasley stood smiling in her simple white wedding dress as she waited anxiously for the ceremony to begin. Harry had agreed to everything Ginny had said, for the sake of not losing his jewels. Mrs Weasley had been rushed of her feet for weeks preparing everything. Mr. Weasley had called in Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Brothers, Friends and even Hermione's parents to join in the festivities. And now, after two months of planning, the big day had arrived. Ginny and Harry were to be married by the lake just on the edge of the Weasley's property, on a cliff that overlooked it all.

Hermione and Ron had decided to get married later in the year and would attend not only the wedding but the reception too, unlike they had originally planned. They were getting married in August, a little over a month away now. A knock on her door told Ginny that it was time. Mr. Weasley stood waiting for his only daughter atop of the stairs and looked stunned when she walked out in her strapless, white dress.

"You look beautiful, Ginny" he said, smiling proudly.

Ginny smiled and replied "Thanks, dad"

They headed down the stairs and out into the garden, up towards the cliff. Once there, a soft melody began to play and the guests all stood up. Harry was waiting at the tip of the cliff and Ginny felt the euphoria take over her. She had to try hard not to cry, telling herself that it would ruin her makeup and that she could cry all she wanted once the day was through. As she reached Harry Arthur let go of her arm and Harry took her hand, beaming from ear to ear.

The minister began to speak but Ginny didn't really listen; she couldn't help but lose herself in Harry's emerald orbs. After around twenty minutes the minister got to the most important part.

"Do you Ginerva Molly, take Harry James…" It was such a beautiful sight.

"Then I declare you bonded for life" Harry swept Ginny up in his strong arms and immediately kissed her.

Ginny decided to pull out her surprise. "OK. OK. You know that I think I have a really terrible singing voice, but the thing is, the thing is, when I'm with you I really feel like I can do anything." She pulled away and motioned to Ron, who was sitting in the audience. He turned on the music and Ginny began to sing the song she'd been practicing.

_"__I walk on the roof and I'm just killing time, __Up on the roof with all the sky around __I see you there __I watch your car drive by __Hey rock n rolls mine __Uh oh oh oh oh oh_

_I walk on the roof and __I'm__ gonna stick around __Aint nobody know when __I'm__ coming down __I see you there __I watch you going on by __Hey come along way __Uh oh oh oh oh oh __Whoa__, it'll blow your mind __That thing you find __When you're not looking __Hey Hey, its going to be so fine __Cos you and I are going to be together _

_Whoa__ it'll blow your mind __that__ thing you find __When you're not looking __Hey hey hey hey its going to be so fine __Cos you and I _

_Are going to be together __Let stars come down and shine on us __There will be nothing left between us __We will be free as __The stars above and fools for love __Then we can do anything __If we can say __Yeah yeah yeah _

_Oooh oooh oooh ooh __"_

Ginny finished the song with a smile on her face and love in her heart. She kissed Harry as hard as possible and was reluctant to let go.

Harry then pulled away and said "I prepared a bit of a speech for today" he searched through his pockets but couldn't seem to find anything

"But none of that matters now" he said, trying to save face. The crowd laughed at him and he continued on with what was obviously an improvised speech.

"Today isn't about all the drama that follows me, or anybody else. Today's about us, babe. No more dramas I promise. From now on it'll all be smiles and laughs until the day of our deaths" Ginny smiled at him. "And the thing is, all this time I've spent saving the world may have been worth it in the end, but the moments I spend with you have been the best of my life. Today is meant to be about us and about whom we are and that's really just two big dorks that love one another more than anything. Today is a new beginning. Gin, I love you more than life and I promise that every day from now on is going to be exciting and surprising, but most of all fun. No more dramas babe. Time for laughing which is why –"

Harry took a deep breath and fell straight off the cliff into the water yelling "I LOVE YOU GINNY WEASLEY"

Ginny gasped in shock and the crowd burst into peals of laughter. Ginny cried out "Harry!" and he resurfaced, grinning

Ginny kissed back eagerly and the entire crowd stood up cheering. Ginny thought she saw a glimpse of Rita Skeeter but she may have been imagining things. Either way, Ginny didn't care if this ended up all over the newspapers tomorrow. All she cared about was it was the happiest day of her life. Later on in the day as they were lying on the cliff drinking champagne, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I have water in my ears"

**♥****♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ****♥**** Hands out virtual cookies ****♥**


End file.
